


Privacy

by jessluvsludes



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bribery, F/M, Hospitals, PWP without Porn, Post-Episode: s01e20 Like Father ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessluvsludes/pseuds/jessluvsludes
Summary: A hospitalized Gil and a determined Jessica with a few hundred dollar bills have some fun.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Privacy

Jessica strode out of the elevator once it reached Gil’s floor of the hospital. She no longer had to even think about the path to his room; she had walked it so many times in the past week it had become second nature. She met Dani in order to relieve her of her watch. Despite Gil’s protests, the team and the Whitlys had kept a constant vigil during his entire stay. 

After Dani had said her goodbyes and sworn to obey Gil’s “orders” on the team’s latest case, Jessica made her way over to the nurses’ station. “Ashley!” She greeted her favorite nurse brightly, “are you Gil’s nurse today?” 

“I am, Mrs. Whitly.”

“Good. How is he doing today?”

“He’s doing well! His energy seems good, no signs of infection. He’s continuing to improve by all accounts.”

“That’s wonderful news, Ashley. Now,” Jessica leaned in, lowering her voice, “I have a favor to ask.” She reached into her purse and discretely slid three hundred dollar bills into Ashley’s hand. “I need you to give Gil and me some...privacy...for a bit. And if we are not interrupted, there’s another two hundred in it for you. Can you do that for me, Ashley?”

The nurse looked a bit stunned, though she was clearly trying to hide it. “Yes, Mrs. Whitly.”

“Good. I knew I could depend on you, Ashley. Oh and don’t be concerned if you see a little...increase in his heart rate.” Jessica said with a wink.

“Sure thing, Mrs. Whitly.”

With a quick nod, Jessica turned from the nurses station, headed for Gil’s room.

When she opened the door, Gil’s eyes immediately opened, and his big, warm smile almost instantly matched hers. “Come here, Jess.”

Jessica wasted no time getting into his outstretched arms, giving him a peck before hugging him.

“It looks like you just had a nap, which is good, because I have a little surprise for you.” Jessica made her way over to close the blinds by the door, before doing the same to the blinds on the outside window. 

“Jessica,” Gil was incredulous.

“What? I’m not going to kill you. Much better than that, in fact.” Her smirk grew ever more mischievous. 

There was a glint in Gil’s eyes now, too. “So, what did you have in mind, if not murder?”

“Well, I was thinking a little of this.” She kissed Gil again, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

“I see.” Gil smirked, before his brow furrowed. “But Jess, you know there are nurses coming in every minute.”

“Oh don’t you worry, I took care of that.” 

“And I’m not back at 100% yet.”

“You don’t have to do a thing. Just sit back and enjoy.” She kissed him again to emphasize her point.

“I could get used to you being in charge.”

“Mmhmm.”


End file.
